A Rather Startling Surprise
by Regal Baring
Summary: In which Sakura has to admit to some rather startling circumstances with Akamaru...er...after buttering Kiba up a little. Sakura x Kiba, Oneshot.


Author: Regal Baring

Title: A Rather Startling Surprise

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Kiba/Sakura

warnings A little weirdness between Sakura and Akamaru. Well, actually, a lot of weirdness. If you are offended by the warning, don't continue reading! I don't care for flames!

--------------------

"Kiba," Sakura sighed, "you really need to have a word with Akamaru."

"Oye, what'd he do this time?" the dark haired young man asked, stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"He…oh, never mind!" she said, huffing and turning away. But Kiba could smell her embarrassment, and finally looked her way curiously.

"What happened?" he asked again, abandoning his spot of the couch to come stand before her. She still couldn't look him in the eye, rubbing at a small scuff mark on the countertop.

"I…I don't know how to say it," she answered, a mortified flush on her cheeks.

Kiba looked towards the wayward dog in question, who looked decidedly happy with himself where he lolled indolently on the couch.

"Kiba, I was asleep and…and I thought I was dreaming," she tried to explain, but as she covered her burning face with her hands, her words became muffled.

He tilted his head to the side, trying to see past her hands, but when he realized she had no intention of continuing her story, he forcibly lowered her trembling hands.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he questioned softly, giving her a soft kiss.

She raised her hands to stroke his cheeks, tracing her fingers over the red markings. He whined low in his throat, nuzzling her hands. He inhaled deeply, the smell of the pink-haired woman intoxicating. He could never get enough of her scent.

"Take me to bed, Kiba," she said throatily, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. He needed no further prompting.

Lifting her easily into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom, letting her bounce as she hit the mattress and crawling on top of her. She giggled, sinking her fingers deep into his dark hair.

"Mm," she murmured, scratching her nails lightly against his scalp. His eyes closed in pleasure, and he arched into the touch, begging silently for more. She petted him lovingly before trailing her hands down his neck, allowing a small amount of her chakra to bleed into the muscles of his shoulders.

He shuddered, dropping his head forward, kissing her long and deep. His tongue lightly teased her lips, coaxing them apart. She opened for him as gladly as a flower during a storm, greedily demanding more. But he pulled away, rubbing his lips against her soft, pouting mouth.

"You want more, baby?" he asked, his voice lowered sexily.

"Please," she whimpered, "more."

"Anything for you," he groaned, capturing her mouth in a rough, passionate kiss. This wasn't soft persuasion; this was an invasion, bombarding her senses.

She moaned, husky with lust, and he pushed forward, letting her feel every inch of his arousal. He breathed deeply, sucking in air as he struggled for control.

He paused. He groaned.

"I'm sorry, baby, I tried," he grunted. "Next time it'll last longer." Whisking off her stretchy little gray shorts, he simply pulled them off over her weapon holder. He didn't even bother stripping her pink vest off. With a single flick of his fingers, he had opened the snap on his pants, and found himself inside her in one smooth thrust.

She gasped, arching against his body as he pumped forward inside of her.

"Kiba," she squealed, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Mm, you feel so good baby," he growled.

His voice sent her over the edge. She curled around him, crying out as pleasure rocketed through her. He followed her over the crest shortly after, letting out a shout as he trembled and spilled himself inside of her.

-----

He watched as Sakura stretched out on the bed, naked from the waist down except for her kunai holder still strapped to her thigh. He thought it was wildly sexy, and told her so.

She blushed, but looked suitably happy with the compliment. "Thank you Kiba, that's so sweet to say."

Now it was time for the fun stuff.

-----

She smiled as Kiba began sniffing her neck, the little swirls of air making her shiver. She ran her fingers idly through his hair, and enjoyed the tingling little aftershocks of his lovemaking.

He unzipped her top, and she leaned forward helpfully to allow him easier access to her bra clasp. Tossing both aside carelessly, he pushed her back on the bed. He considered slipping off the kunai holder, but decided it looked so erotic against her smooth, lightly tanned skin, that he left it in place.

He leaned down, stretched out over her body and took one of her nipples in his mouth. One of his fangs lightly scratched the tip.

"Ooh," she said softly, one of her hands clenching in his hair. With her free hand she used to pull off his well-worn dark shirt. Tossing it in much the same fashion he had her own clothes, she rubbed her hand between his pectorals in the soft hair growing there. He had thick hair everywhere – legs, arms, groin – but it was light on his chest. Sakura had always been delighted with the small patch, and lovingly let her fingers rub the soft, masculine fur.

He raised his head to give her a feral grin before returning to her breasts. He cupped one breast while his mouth teased and nipped at the excited flesh of the other.

Warmth pooled between her legs, and she could feel the sticky residue he had left behind damp on the inside of her thighs. But ignoring it, she began touching him in return, tweaking his tight brown nipples. Laughing softly, she leaned forward, running her tongue along the shell of his ear.

Twisting his head sharply, he captured her lips in an achingly sweet kiss.

"Kiba," she sighed, so happy she could barely contain herself. "I love you so much," she murmured.

"I love you too, baby," he said against her lips, each word a separate caress.

Trailing his lips down her body, he stopped briefly to nuzzle the curves of her breasts before moving down her belly. Taking his time, he allowed his tongue to smooth over the tight flesh, the muscles of her stomach creating a sweet-tasting dip between hip and belly button.

Dipping his tongue playfully into the small hole, he chuckled at her small giggle. She swatted lightheartedly at his head.

"Oh, demanding are we?" he asked mischievously. He nibbled at her hip before drawing his tongue lower in a trail to her womanhood. Blowing gently on the damp flesh, he watched in fascination as her skin prickled and small goosebumps appeared.

He reluctantly turned his attention to the small patch of pink curls at the apex of her thighs. Brushing his fingers over the hair, he dallied for a moment before leaning forward to take a lick of her honey.

But Kiba suddenly pulled away abruptly.

"What's this?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. "Why does it smell like Akamaru here?"

She caught her breath, a panicked look flitting across her features, before settling into shame. "I tried to tell you before," she said miserably. "I was taking a little nap, and I was having this dream that you were…down there."

He merely looked at her in concernment, his hands holding her thighs spread.

"And…and when I woke up…_you_ were here."

He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't get back home from my meeting with Hinata and Shino until a little while ago," he said.

"Well, I thought maybe you had come back early," she admitted.

"So…what was Akamaru doing?" he asked slowly.

"He was…licking me," she said, softly, almost inaudible. But Kiba had excellent hearing, and so pulled back, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Down _here_?" he questioned, pointing to the correct area.

She nodded unhappily.

"You let my dog lick your-"

She interrupted him hastily. "That's the thing! He was transformed!" she cried desperately.

"But I would have to be here," he said, "for that to have happened."

"That's why I didn't understand what was going on! I thought you had come back early," she finished.

"So what did you do?" he asked, anger starting to cloud his rough features.

"We only did that," she finally sobbed. "He transformed back into his usual form after…I had…" she trailed off, noticing his face.

"Akamaru!" he roared. "Get in here!"

There was a moment of silence before the sound of four little feet padding came towards them. The small white dog poked his head around the corner, watching them warily.

"Get in here," he repeated, almost growling.

Sakura turned her face into the pillow. How awkward! Lying here, legs spread, Kiba kneeling between her thighs while reprimanding his dog, who had molested her earlier in the form of her boyfriend.

"Please, Kiba," she begged, "can't we just forget this? It was a horrible accident."

He ignored her as if she hadn't even spoken. "Akamaru, how could you have done this? How did this happen?"

Akamaru gave a few barks and a small growl.

Kiba laughed suddenly. "Oh, the new pills? And yeah, she does taste sweet, doesn't she?"

Sakura turned bright red. "Kiba!" she screeched, swinging out with a fist wildly. She could have easily punched him through the wall, but instead, he caught her fist in his palm easily.

He leaned down, giving her a slow kiss. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against her petal soft lips. "I shouldn't have left those new pills where he could have gotten into them."

"New pills?" she asked dazedly, reeling from his kiss. No matter how many they shared, his kiss could always turn her brain to mush.

"Yeah, been working on some new techniques," he said, kissing her below her ear. By now he had moved on top of her, braced on his palms placed by her shoulders. He still had his pants on, she noticed suddenly, and reached out to push them down.

But he evaded her hands, moving suddenly back down her body to push his face between her legs.

"I'm going to make you forget everything Akamaru did you do," he said, his voice muffled, and tongue buried deep inside her.

She was too busy trying not to orgasm instantly to really listen to what he said.

And he fulfilled his promise. Three times in a row.

-----

"Heh, that's my boy," Kiba whispered conspiratorially to Akamaru, who had crept into the room as soon as Sakura had fallen into an exhausted sleep. "I told you it would work."

Akamaru gave a small squeal of encouragement, and happily gave Kiba's fingers a long, slow lick. Ah, a sweet honey they both recognized.


End file.
